


Cotton Candy

by multifacetedfangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Boys, that's it that's all it is, well ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl
Summary: "The sun's still high in the sky when they head out after school. They've got a rare day off from practice, the gym is going through the annual floor-waxing. Strict instructions from Tanaka in their text messages remind them to bring their slippiest socks for the next day, there will be mandatory sock races."Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always walk home together, but sometimes they take a detour or two.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Cotton Candy

The sun's still high in the sky when they head out after school. They've got a rare day off from practice, the gym is going through the annual floor-waxing. Strict instructions from Tanaka in their text messages remind them to bring their slippiest socks for the next day, there will be mandatory sock races.

For now, two lanky teenagers make their way down the street. Blonde and dark heads are bent together, one set of earphones split between the two. Their bags thump against their backs as they walk, shoulder to shoulder, arms pressed together. As they pass by the park, the dark head glances shyly towards the greenery, then turns back to the conversation. The taller boy has sharp eyes and a mind to match, and the small gesture doesn’t go unnoticed. He walks towards the entrance of the park, and the other follows behind, as he always does. 

The sight of a cotton candy vendor making sugary flowers on the path, which is littered with fallen cherry blossom petals, has one of the pair pulling out their earpiece, and jogging happily up to the cart. He stands, grinning in excitement as the vendor fluffs layer after layer of sweet, spun sugar. A moment later, balancing his book bag around one arm and the beautiful confection in the other, he struggles to grab for his wallet. A long arm interrupts the search, handing the money to the man in front of them, then striding abruptly away. Blushing softly, the boy bows to the vendor again, then rushes off to follow behind the tall blonde just ahead of him. The two make their way in comfortable silence to the shade of a large tree. It’s not hot enough to require the shelter from the sun; the wind breezes lightly against them, and a bit of a chill seems to be riding the air. It doesn’t matter. 

Bags thump the ground almost in unison, and jackets fall over them, creating two light cushions. Hidden from the expanse of the park by the trunk of the tree, the two lay on the ground, connected once again by the wire between them. They trade the treat between them, fingers sticky and mouths coloring as the sugar melts. Conversation between them fades in and out. One of them will sometimes comment on things that made them want to smile or laugh during the school day, but refrained from doing so, because they’ve got a brand, god. Not everyone can walk around blinding the people around them with the force of their smile. A sharp elbow pokes into his stomach, and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to smile, occasionally, now would it. Other times, a soft voice will go on about a favorite show or movie, and eyes hidden behind the lens of glasses will watch in fascination at the passion on their face. 

The sun starts to dip, and the two boys lying in the grass below the tree start to stretch and stand up. The blonde raises his arms above his head and bends to one side, and his school shirt comes untucked, revealing a strip of soft skin and strong muscle that has the other turning red. Straightening up after he bends down to grab their bags and jackets, he swallows thickly as the brunette licks the remaining sugar off of his fingers. For a moment, they both turn away from each other, rubbing at their necks in an almost mirror of each other. 

Grabbing both bags in one hand, he tosses the jacket onto the other boy, and the two make their way out of the park. The golden light of the sun washes over them, and for a second, the blonde seems to glow as he smirks back at the boy who has stopped a step behind him, stunned by the beauty of the taller boy. 

“Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?” 

A hand grips his sleeve, and Tadashi finds himself pulled forward. Kei looks at the boy standing next to him, someone who’s stood next to him for the longest time. Their connection has only gotten deeper over the years, and both realize in these quiet moments that, without the other, they wouldn’t be complete.

“Depends. Are you going to walk me home?” 

“Of course I am, don’t be stupid.”

Their sides press together as they walk together, arms tangling with every step. Pinkies reach for each other, and as the sun sets behind them, the two talk aimlessly, content in the feeling of the other against them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment, kudos, bookmark it, share with your friends!
> 
> And if there's anything you want to see from me, you can send me a message on my tumblr: multifacetedfangirl.tumblr.com with ships and ideas!


End file.
